


In the Rain

by muaaimoi



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muaaimoi/pseuds/muaaimoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shenny and what the tittle says. Dedicated to SunnyCitrus10. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain

It starts because Penny is being nice.

Just nice.

And it's totally Sheldon's fault. He'd really done her a solid. Lending her money when she really needed it and all. He hadn't done it to get in good with her. He hadn't even cared about when he got it back. He hadn't lent it to her expecting any 'favors', he'd just been a good friend. Penny needed more people like that in her life.

It had nothing to do with having just dumped Kurt again. Trying to distract herself from that old pain. Pretending it didn't hurt just as much, if not worse, than the first time around. Really.

Okay, not really. Maybe it was just that Penny wanted to have a date with a good guy for once.

It wasn't like she'd told Sheldon that. Or that it was a date. She'd phrased it just right. She just wanted to make him a special dinner in thanks for his assistance. If it took the form of a romantic candle lit picnic on the roof, well, Sheldon didn't think like that. He had no reason to suspect it meant more to her than it should.

So she'd asked him what he wanted and made spaghetti with cut up little hot dogs. The happy smile Sheldon had given her had made the childish meal worth it.

She'd always wondered why he did that. Sheldon seemed stuck in his childhood sometimes. Like the jump from grown up to kid had happened abruptly, no teenage years or young adult stupidity in between being a little boy in Texas, and technically a grownup in Pasadena.

" It's such a shame light pollution is rampant in California." Sheldon told her, almost finished with his meal.

" I use to watch the stars in Omaha all the time." Penny agreed. She was already done, watching the lights of the buildings around them.

" Although, this night does seem particularly clouded." Sheldon said. Chasing a piece of hotdog around his plate.

Penny smiled. Blinking as she felt a drop of water at the tip of her nose. She looked up. Catching sight of a few more rain drops illuminated by the meager candle light. She sighed. It just figured. She'd been surprised she was having a good time, so of course it couldn't last.

Nature just had to go and ruin it.

" It's starting to rain." Sheldon said, catching on." We should head inside."

Penny nodded, feeling bummed. She tried the door, twisted the knob frantically, and tried to find it in herself to be surprised." It's locked."

Sheldon stared at her, incredulous. " You didn't ask our landlord to unlock the roof door tonight?"

" I didn't know I had to!" Penny exclaimed." Just call one of the guys and have them come up and let us in."

" I knew I should have checked the weather." Sheldon grumbled. Taking out his phone and shooting off a text." Now we have to wait."

The raindrops began falling faster.

Sheldon's phone buzzed. She watched him check the messages and scowl." They aren't home. Apparently Wolowitz took Leonard to a bar to drown his sorrows at you choosing to date me of all people. How preposterous."

" Yeah. Funny." Penny forced herself to chuckle." So how long are we going to have to wait for them?"

" An hour." Sheldon sighed," They're pretty far away."

One of the candles went out. She watched Sheldon grab her empty wine glass and tilt it over their remaining one. Grabbing his knife to prop up an edge of it. Presumably so the fire wouldn't get oxygen starved and die.

" Good idea." Penny praised.

" I am a fountain of good ideas." Sheldon said, always quick to point out his brilliance." Speaking of which, we should huddle against the wall. That should deflect some on the rain."

"Or we could huddle together for warmth." Penny told him, feeling her face flush. She wasn't dressed in the kind of clothes that stood up well to rain. Her dress was wispy and sheer when dry, but wet it clung obscenely, outlining her underwear rather lewdly. Stupid date clothes.

She watched Sheldon realize it. Eyes widening as he took her soaked attire in. He licked his lips almost absently. It was summer, the air was warm but the drops of rain felt cool against her skin. She shivered, goose bumps spreading through her skin. She wasn't sure if it was because of the rain, or they way Sheldon was looking at her. His gaze felt like a physical touch.

" I suppose." Sheldon said, voice suddenly raspy." We could do both."

For a moment, neither of them moved. Until finally Sheldon marched over to the wall and leaned back against it.

He opened his arms," Come closer Penny. It should minimize our chances of getting sick."

Penny slid into his arms slowly.

She felt absurdly sexy like this. Sheldon wasn't someone who noticed attractive women, really. And having him notice her body like that was sort of a turn on. Penny felt like she was seducing him, slipping her arms around his waist and pressing her body flush against him.

Sheldon went stiff in her arms, a certain vital part especially. He tried to angle his hips away, but Penny was having none of it, sliding a leg between his thighs and feeling him getting harder. He squirmed against her.

" Penny!" Sheldon exclaimed. But it wasn't exactly a protest. She watched his face flush from under her lashes. His eyes shut tightly as he bit his lips, clearly trying to fend off a groan.

" Sheldon." Penny found herself murmuring, breathless." Look at me."

Sheldon did, blue eyes locking onto her own. They both froze, just breathing against each other for a moment. Then Sheldon licked his lips again and the next thing Penny knew, Sheldon's lips were against her own.

They kissed heatedly. Ravenous, like they couldn't get enough.

It was passionate. Of course it was passionate. They always brought out the best and the worst in each other. Kissing Sheldon felt good, the taste of spaghetti on his lips barely registered against the wet glide of his tongue against her own. Sheldon's hands slowly dragged from their place on her hips down to her ass.

Penny moaned her approval against his mouth.

It was raining heavily now, and that just made things interesting. The cool beat of the raindrops on her back seemed to emphasize the warmth of Sheldon's skin. She could feel every bit of his body pressed against hers. The heat was intoxicating.

Penny wound her arms around his neck as they began to slide to the ground. She heard thunder roar in the distance, but that didn't even pause their making out. Instead it seemed to intensify it. Her body tingled at every point of contact it had with Sheldon's own. Every full body shiver had him gasping into her mouth.

It was the most amazing make out session of Penny's life. It was all she could do not to be carried away by the current running through her body.

Okay, so maybe she was getting a little carried away, she had her hands down Sheldon's pants. But they were kind of happy there. Sheldon had a really big dick. And if the way he was moaning and canting his hips was anything to go by, he was happy about where her hands had gone, too.

Penny was certainly enjoying the way Sheldon's own hands found the bottom of her dress and began to slide it up. Her dress had gotten hiked up to her waist at some point. Sheldon's dexterous fingers slipping pass her thong and making all sorts of interesting discoveries. Like that rubbing Penny's clit made her grind against his hand, and that sliding a finger inside her made the entirety of her body shudder against him.

Sheldon slipped another finger inside her, somehow simultaneously curving and twisting the digits and surprising Penny into an orgasm.

Penny thrashed against him. She'd always been violent when she orgasms, bucking her hips forcefully and grinding gown, trying desperately to get his fingers as deep as they would go. She finally slumped against him. Moaning softly as her sensitive breast brushed against his chest. Sheldon's fingers finally stilled inside her, but he didn't remove them.

" Penny." Sheldon moaned softly, sounding mesmerized, and begun kissing down her neck. Lapping at her collar bones and bringing up his free hand to tug down the front of her dress. Exposing her white bra. He didn't remove it, instead hooking his index finger in the bridge that connected the cups and tugging that down, too.

Penny's nipples tightened further at the exposure, her chest was sensitive and soaked. She couldn't bite back a moan as Sheldon groped her, lips and tongue exploring the valley between her breast. When his hot mouth closed around her right nipple, Penny shrieked. Squirming against him at the flood of arousal. Her walls tightened against his still fingers reflexively.

Sheldon seemed to take this as a sign to begin moving them again, slipping a third finger inside.

Penny repaid the favor, stroking him eagerly, paying special attention to rub at the head of his cock with her thumb as it began to leak pre-cum.

Sheldon made a sound not unlike a growl, deep in his throat and buried his face in between her breast. His fingers stilled inside her as he gasped," Stop!"

Penny froze, inwardly panicking at the thought of Sheldon pushing her off him and freaking out.

" I just need a moment." Sheldon muttered, and he seemed almost embarrassed." I don't want to climax yet."

Penny relaxed for a moment, a wicked thought occurring to her. She almost never went bareback. Not after almost getting pregnant that one time in high school. But she was on the pill, and today was a safe day.

" You're a virgin, right Sheldon?" Penny asked, just to be sure. Experience had taught her it was not to make assumptions when it came to sex, and he certainly hadn't been acting like a virgin. But then Penny couldn't really remember a time she'd seen Sheldon hesitant and unsure.

" I have never engaged in sexual acts with another person." Sheldon affirmed." At least not until today."

" Perfect." Penny declared, tugging Sheldon's dick out of his pants and teasing the head against her clit.

" Is this okay?" She asked, meeting Sheldon's eyes. Penny desperately wanted it to be okay. As amazing as Sheldon's fingers had felt, his cock would be even better. She wanted him inside her so badly she could almost taste it.

Slowly, Sheldon nodded." Yes."

With that, Penny slid him inside her. Groaning as her nerve endings seemed to spark, Sheldon felt so big inside her, her walls fluttered gripping him tightly.

"Jesus." Sheldon moaned against her." ...So tight."

" Fuck." Penny gasped, grabbing his hands and trapping them against her chest. She stilled, trying to give them both a moment to adjust. Murmuring," You feel so good. So, so good."

Finally, Sheldon seemed to lose control of himself and began to thrust. Penny met each with an eager buck of her hips, trying to take him as deep as he would go.

" Fuck, fuck, fuck." She began to chant. Feeling her orgasm starting to build again. She was too sensitive from having already come once. She wouldn't last long.

Sheldon's hands stopped groping her breasts and dropped back to her hips. Gripping them tightly as he began to thrust against her harder. Penny dug her nails into his back. Clinging as tightly as she could to help herself hold off.

Thunder rolled again and Sheldon was a goner, spilling in hot spurts inside her.

Feeling him come, twitching and throbbing inside her was too much for Penny. She came hard. Harder than before, her thrashing knocking them both over. They stayed where they landed, panting at the exertion.

" Wow." Penny managed, gasping." You sure that was your first time?"

" Wow." Sheldon agreed." And yes, it was."

" No wonder you're the smart one." Penny said with a breathless laugh. She felt amazing. Fucked out and relaxed.

Sheldon's phone buzzed, startling them both from their post orgasmic haze. He fished his phone out of his pocket." The guys are here. They'll come open the door as soon as they get up the stairs.

Slowly, mostly reluctantly, they untangled themselves. Sheldon tucked himself back into his pants.

Penny adjusted her soaked dress. She took back every mean thought she'd ever had about it. She loved date clothes. She gave Sheldon her best smile." Maybe we should do this again sometime."

Sheldon smiled back, open and honest. She had never seen him smile like that." Perhaps. Certainly without the rain next time."

Penny thought about the rub of wet skin on skin. She looked at the drops of water stuck on Sheldon's lashes, the matted mess his hair had become in the rain.

" Let's not be too hasty."


End file.
